First consider the expression for: the sum of $4$ and the quantity of $-8$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $3$ plus the product of $9$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-8$ times $x$ $-8 \times x = \color{orange}{-8x}$ What is the sum of $4$ and $-8x$ $-8x$ $ + 4$ What is the product of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (-8x + 4) = \color{orange}{9(-8x+4)}$ What is $3$ plus $\color{orange}{9(-8x+4)}$ $9(-8x+4)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(-8x+4)+3$.